villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frank Bertinelli (Arrowverse)
Frank Bertinelli was the former head of the Bertinelli crime family in the television series Arrow. He was also the father of Helena Bertinelli and has an unknown relationship with Pino Bertinelli. After having his daughter's fiance Michael Staton murdered, his daughter became enraged and trained to become a vigilante so she can destroy his criminal empire. After Frank died, Pino took over the family business only to be killed by associates of Tobias Church. Biography Frank Bertinelli was the head of the Bertinelli Crime Family and one of the individuals on the List. Malcolm Merlyn had actually blackmailed Frank into contribution to the The Undertaking or else evidence of his crimes would go to the authorities. Frank had Helena's fiance, Michael Staton, a school teacher, murdered when he thought he was leaking information about his organization to the FBI. However, it was really Helena who collected and intended on presenting the evidence to the F.B.I. since she was tired of her father flooding Starling City with crime and drugs after one of Michael's students died from a drug given by Frank's mob. Frank was later on arrested and sent to prison. However, he bargained with the F.B.I and ended up in a Witness Protection Program. Frank made a deal to testify against the East Coast Family since he knew a lot of information about them. Helena tried to kill Frank the second time, disbelieving that her father deserved another chance. Thanks to the intervention of Oliver Queen as the Hood, Frank escaped and was not seen again for some time. Frank was later on captured by the Arrow (Oliver Queen renamed his alter ego as the Arrow instead of the Hood), Black Canary (who was Laurel Lance's sister Sara Lance back then), then Officer Quentin Lance, and the SCPD during a raid. He was brought to trial for his crimes, but this turned out to be a ruse to lure Helena into a trap so she can be arrested. However, things get worse when Helena took control of the situation and Oliver was able to escape with Frank only for Helena to keep hostages. Helena threatened to kill the hostages unless Frank turned himself over to her. Frank was kidnapped by Team Arrow so they could exchange him for Laurel, whom Helena had taken hostage. He was kidnapped by Team Arrow so they could exchange him for Laurel, whom Helena had taken hostage. When Team Arrow met Helena to carry out the exchange, he apologized to his daughter for what he had done to her. Frank was then accidentally killed by the Anti Vigilante Task Force, who were trying to takeout the Arrow and Black Canary. Personality Frank was arrogant to the point where he threatened the Chinese Triad, unfortunately, they struck sooner than he expected when Helena killed their leader and manipulated China White into thinking that her father ordered the hit. He had to flee, showing that he was a coward and was only brave when he had the advantage. He was angered at the Hood for sabotaging his operations with the Huntress, however he was willing to leave the Hood to get killed when the Hood was trying to protect him. He was also a hypocrite and a psychopath, claiming that family meant everything to him. However, that was not true when Frank tried to kill Helena with her own crossbow after discovering what she was been doing. Frank even tried to have his own daughter captured. In his last moments, however, Frank revealed how sorry he was to Helena, not because she was about to kill him, but because of the pain that he had caused her over the years as she had brought so much joy to his own life. Frank also appeared to dislike the violence in Starling City when he was meeting with Oliver Queen to get the contract to build a laboratory for Queen Consolidated. Frank only felt he did what he had to do by being a mobster and only used Helena to ease his conscience. Interesting Facts * In the comics, Franco Bertinelli is Helena's father and he was killed by mobster Steven Mandragora. Franco loved his daughter very much and protected her when Omerta the Silencer was sent to kill him and his wife. Frank even protected Helena as a child from getting killed by Mandragora himself in Justice League Unlimited. Navigation de:Frank Bertinelli Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:Remorseful Category:Hypocrites Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Businessmen Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal